Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention may relate to a system for the utilization of energy. Embodiments of the invention may relate to a method of using a system for the utilization of energy and for energy storage.
Discussion of Art
It may be desirable to have access and continuity of service for high quality electrical power. Sometimes, there may be an electrical power outage. These power outages may be due to performance of power grid systems or to natural or man-made causes. It may be desirable to eliminate or reduce the impact of breaks in the continuity of service felt by the end-user. Industrial electrical power backup power systems may provide continuity of service to an end-user during outages or breaks in the supply of electrical power from an electrical grid system.
Current back-up power infrastructures include an energy storage device (i.e., battery), generators, flywheels, and the like to provide immediate electrical power in case of an outage. Longer-term solutions may include fuel cells or other renewable sources like off-grid wind turbine and solar panels. In some cases, an energy storage device is used in combination another power generating sources, or the backup systems are phased in based on time-to-availability. That is, a fly-wheel might provide power instantly but for a short time while an internal combustion generator spins up to accept the electrical load. Thus, one factor of several that goes into selection of a back-up system includes the time-to-availability.
In certain applications and locations, there may be a regulatory mandate for minimum duration of back-up time. For example, there may be a minimum of 8-hour back-up power for telecommunication (telecom) equipment. This may be in response to emergencies or disasters, to allow for the coordination of an emergency response.
There may be a desire for back-up electrical power based on any of a number of other considerations, beyond regulatory compliance, that affects the type of back-up, the amount of back-up that can be provided by the system (in terms of total power, or length of time to deliver the power), the weight, the volume, the environmental resistance, the serviceability, the material selection, and a host of other features and functions. It may be desirable to have a system, or a device, assembly or apparatus that structurally and/or functionally differs from those that are currently available.